lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Angry Birds (Lost online variations, 2009-2014?)
Please note that in 2020, Flash will be discontinued, so cache these games while you still can, and upload them to FlashPoint ! Angry Birds is a game beloved by many. It has had a few versions that can be played online. Currently, majority of the official online versions of the game have been discontinued and are lost. As of now, only 4 official online versions of the game remain (Angry Birds Friends, Venatus Angry Birds, Angry Birds Volcano and Angry Birds for Facebook+Messenger), with Chrome being cache-able, and Volcano being free-to-play. The reason most of the online games were shut down was because Rovio wanted to focus more on mobile gaming rather than PC gaming. List of games Playable * Angry Birds Friends WARNING:THE STORY LEVELS ARE LOST! (Still up, cannot be played without Facebook, you can play the webgl version here ) * Venatus Angry Birds (Playable ad, play on https://mraid.io/projects/rovio-angry-birds-radox/, download at https://github.com/TwilightSparkleLover/AngryBirdsRadox, here is the gameplay:) * Angry Birds Volcano (Still playable, direct link found by Wikia User TacoDew, play on http://fazer22-dot-latest-dot-angrybirds-fazer.appspot.com/AngryBirdsFazer.jsp *but not fazer.angrybirds.com*) *Note: Angry Birds Volcano doesn't work in Chrome, even through it saids "Install Google Chrome, a fast browser from Google that comes with Flash built-in."* * Angry Birds for Facebook+Messenger (Available on Facebook's Instant Games platform. Can be played here: https://www.facebook.com/instantgames/play/1825153594465039) Found * Angry Birds Chrome (Discontinued, found as of 4/8/17, can be cached. https://archive.org/details/abchromeoffline) * Angry Birds Heikki (Discontinued, found by Wikia user David Ganon, 3/30/2019. Click to play.) * Angry Birds Breakfast 1 + 2 (Discontinued, found by Wikia user AngryBirdsBiggestFan2345, download exe files at https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hdrPm-uiuKJ6pCoKKFqaBkQVH2VtAhOv/view?usp=drivesdk) Lost *Angry Birds Breakfast 3 (Discontinued, lost) *Angry Birds Telepizza (Discontinued, lost) * Angry Birds Heikki (The found SWF file isn't Working, Lost) * Angry Birds Star Wars Facebook 1+2 (Discontinued, lost) * Angry Birds Chrome (Discontinued, could be lost) * Angry Birds Wonderful Pistachios (Discontinued, could be lost) * Angry Birds Vuela Tazos (Possibly discontinued, but lost) * Angry Birds Cheetos (Unknown, lost) * Angry Birds Lotus F1 Team (Closed, lost) * Angry Birds McDonald's (As of now, the address mcd.angrybirds.com redirects to angrybirds.com, so it could be closed) * Angry Birds Volcano (The website redirects to the Angry Birds website, lost) * Angry Birds Coca-Cola (Same as before, the website redirects to the Angry Birds website, so it could possibly be closed. You can watch the trailer below) * Angry Birds Fuji TV (Discontinued, lost) * Angry Birds Ultrabook Adventure (Unknown, has some assets on the OS X version of Angry Birds Seasons.) (Also there are 4 levels exclusive to the Android version of Angry Birds Seasons based on Ultrabook Adventure) * Angry Birds Philadelphia Eagles (Unknown, lost) * Angry Birds Google+ (Closed along with Google+ Gaming Service, lost) * Angry Birds Under Pigstruction (Lost Canadian beta) * Angry Birds Flash (Unreleased, Lost) * Angry Birds Opera (Unknown, could be lost) Updates UPDATE 4/8/17: User 3RDCLASS told me that Angry Birds Chrome can be cached to play offline, but only has the first page of Poached Eggs. That means that if that game can be cached, the others might. Might. It's still not confirmed. See ya l8er! ;) -- TheSponge231 19:00, April 8, 2017 (UTC) SUPER LATE UPDATE 3/6/19: 'User TacoDew reports that ''Angry Birds Breakfast no longer works. '''Update 3/6/19: Angry Birds Friends ''is now ''Angry Birds League. Super Late Update #2, 6/2/2019: Angry Birds Heikki is now available for play on this link: http://www.templerun2.com/games/angry-birds-heikki.swf Thanks, David Ganon! -TheSponge231 6/2/2019 UPDATE: 6/24/19: I tried playing Angry Birds Heikki and even though it does work, the loading bar doesn't progess, so I hope someone can help SUPER LATE UPDATE #3 8/25/2019 TacoDew tolds me Angry Birds Volcano can play on third-party website (without permission with Rovio). --TwilightSparkleLover11 (talk) 10:58, August 25, 2019 (UTC) ANGRYBIRDSBIGGESTFAN2345 SAYS THERE ARE SOME ASSETS OF ULTRABOOK ADVENTURE IN THE OS X VERSION OF ANGRY BIRDS SEASONS. HE WILL RECREATE IT IF SOMEONE UPLOADED THEM. THANKS! (I USE CAPS LOCK BECAUSE I'M SO HAPPY) --TwilightSparkleLover11 (talk) 12:48, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Jack3010 may has Angry Birds Breakfast 3, so try to find it. Everyone wants to play. --TwilightSparkleLover11 (talk) 05:59, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Don't have backup files of Telepizza, the disks were destroyed for being unlicensed. and, decided to focus on Ultrabook Adventures recreation. --Jack3010 I have a problem with WebGL version of Friends similar to my find of Heikki it just works but the loading bar doesn't progress if someone could replace the file of the game to the APK or Appx versions of the game that would work better i need a new version since i want to upload it to the chrome webstore --David Gannon This is the first update of the new year and I've got great news to share for you all. First AngryBirdsBiggestFan2345 found a version of Angry Birds for the Airplane. IDK how we would get this version as it is pretty unknown but he wanted to let us know that it is out there. Second, during my winter break on my brand new Android Tablet I found a great discovery. In the Android version of Angry Birds Seasons, there is a Intel egg you can unlock by opening the 5th level in Winter Wonderham. After unlocking it, you get 4 brand new levels all based on Angry Birds Ultrabook Adventure. After playing those levels, I looked at the Cutting Room Floor's page on Angry Birds Seasons Mac OS X version witch is a page that was passed over 2 years ago on this page and saw that the unused assets were actually leftovers from these Android levels. However the best discovery is that when you look at these file names for the Intel egg levels, they are a .json file witch could help recreate Angry Birds Ultrabook Adventure. That is all I have to say in the New Year Update today, I will leave 3 links below about what Angry Birds Ultrabook Adventure is if you are new to this page and 2 YouTube links one for the Facebook levels for Ultrabook Adventure and second for the Android levels. thatks for reading I'll see you in the comment section. # Angry Birds wiki link about Ultrabook Adventure, https://angrybirds.fandom.com/wiki/Angry_Birds_in_Ultrabook%E2%84%A2_Adventure # Facebook levels, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7FyWssEfW8 # Android levels https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUlAQhDR0u0 Sincerly, Magic Jewelry Nerd 1/9/20 1/16/20 Story Levels and Bird O Matic in Friends are GONE. ROVIO HAS A HATRED FOR THESE WEB GAMES NOW. Since this and the website that held other lost games are done, development has started on a project called Angry Birds: The Lost Levels that will recreate everything Rovio has thrown in the garbage. Sincerly, Magic Jewelry Nerd Category:Lost Internet Media Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost Video Games Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Animation Category:Rare animation